Eloquent Silence
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: When Lucy uncovers a secret that Cobra keeps hidden from nearly everyone, it changes her relationship with him entirely. And not for the better. Now bearing the newfound knowledge of her discovery, and that she's hurt him deeply, she's got to find a new way to communicate to him that she's sorry. Before he cuts her out of his life entirely. CoLu Week 2015. Day 1: Language.
1. Everyone Has Secrets To Keep

**My first story for the first ever CoLu week! I'm so excited that it's finally here!**

 **That being said, this isn't a one-shot, but a multi-chaptered fic. I will post the second chapter next week at the same time. In fact, most of my contributions will have multiple chapters. I'm turning this into a CoLu month instead!**

 _ **Prompt Day 1: Language**_

" _ **Communication of meaning in any way; medium that is expressive, significant, etc."**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Everyone Has Secrets To Keep**

* * *

Secrets fester in people's hearts. Lucy Heartfilia knew this only too well. Her father had kept many of his own from her, and the Celestial mage had done much the same when she'd joined Fairy Tail. They ate souls from the inside, gnawing just a little further every day until all that remained were tatters and cobwebs of the person. To relieve the burden would be to spill the secret, and allow healing to begin.

When these secrets are _torn_ from their possessors, though…

The day that Lucy realized that something was off about Cobra, was a day pretty much like the rest. Crime Sorciere had dropped by the guild to visit. Or, rather, they had at the insistence of the pink haired sensory mage so that she could visit with Juvia and plot Gray's wedding – without his input… or consent.

Midnight had gone off somewhere to sleep in peace, as he usually did. The Rajinshuu had taken immediately to the narcoleptic Reflector mage when the group had first shown up at Fairy Tail's doors two years earlier. Therefore he had free reign over Laxus's office and the upstairs area they'd claimed for themselves.

Sorano was in the process of becoming completely wasted, as she'd foolishly accepting a drinking challenge from Cana.

Jellal and Erza had disappeared to who-knew-where. No one was going to question them about it when they eventually returned, however. Though Natsu might in the hopes of getting a fun fight.

Richard and Mirajane had become fast friends the first day Crime Sorciere had shown up, and the strength of that bond had only grown over the past two years.

Racer was chatting peaceably with Jet over the differences between speed mage and slow magic. Both mages believed that their own specialty was the superior technique, of course. Though it did spark an interesting debate over whether or not the two could be combined for maximum area damage.

That was the conversation Lucy had been eavesdropping upon, sitting at her usual place at the bar. Not too far away, Cobra also sat, speaking quietly to his old friend, Kinana.

It was a simple, innocuous comment of Kinana's that caught Lucy's attention. Or rather, Cobra's reaction to it. A statement that would not have garnered a second thought from the blonde Celestial Mage under normal circumstances, if not for the sheer oddness Cobra was displaying towards his friend's simple words.

Lucy had only glanced over for a second before the utterance had left Kinana's mouth, but Cobra's body posture already had her on high alert. Many years of practice reading even the tiniest of cues for use at her father's societal functions made her more perceptive than others when it came to the language bodies spoke.

Minute though it was, the man had stiffened briefly in his seat in what Lucy could only name as quiet, acute alarm.

It set off warning bells inside her head.

"I heard that people's voices sound different in their heads compared to how they speak!" Kinana informed her old friend while she polished a glass. "Because the vibrations from our bones get picked up by our inner ears which changes the way we hear our own voices. I never knew that before." Then she giggled brightly. "But I guess you already did!"

"...Yeah," Cobra agreed. "I don't notice it much though – I pay more attention to what their souls tell me first. Besides, it just sort of... all blends together after a while. I've learned to more or less ignore the dissonance."

His reply hadn't been as swift as she would have expected from him. And despite his words, he'd sounded… uncertain to Lucy. As if he _hadn't actually realized that_. Cobra had also leaned back in his seat, pulling his arms – resting on the bar's counter top – a little closer to his body. That was a subtle retreat if ever Lucy had seen one.

When Kinana turned away to return the glass in its spot, Cobra shot Lucy a brief glare that spoke volumes to her.

She did not need spoken words, or Cobra's Soul Listening magic to fully understand what that single, intense, indigo orb was communicating to her.

 _ **Drop it. Now.**_

Then he abruptly returned his focus to the barmaid, who continued to chatter at him happily.

But Lucy wasn't sure she'd be able to follow the unspoken command. If Cobra had pretended that he hadn't heard her, or ignored the observation, Lucy would have forgotten the incident entirely to be honest. That look however... to her, it meant that she was touching upon something real. Something that Cobra didn't want other people to know – something to be hidden even from his closest friend.

Her curiosity piqued, there was no way Lucy was going to be able to let the matter slide.

* * *

One day, about two weeks or so after Lucy first noticed that something was off with Cobra, one of the large ceiling fans in the main guild area fell down. The anchoring had come loose due to the guild's many raucous parties and the fan had finally succumbed to its wounds, losing its battle with gravity.

Thankfully, most of the mages had been outside of the guild at the pool, so no one was injured.

It made the most horrendous breaking noise when it hit the ground, one that even Lucy could hear – let alone what it must have sounded like to the Dragon Slayers. Though if the jarred looks on their faces were any indication, it really wasn't a pleasant tone.

But Cobra, Lucy noticed, hadn't reacted at all to the noise. Well… not quite. He did, but it was a moment after the rest, just out of sync with the group.

When he passed her by to investigate the source along with the others, he leaned down and hissed a warning to her, "I'm only going to tell you once – _leave well enough alone_." Then he was gone, into the guild with the rest. His threat, though, lingered in the Celestial Mage's ear, the whisper of his breath across her skin and those sharpened canines close enough to puncture setting every survival instinct she possessed into hyper-drive.

Lucy's curiosity only grew, however. There was no possible way she could stop now. She would uncover what Cobra was hiding – no matter what.

* * *

Lucy swallowed thickly, keeping her gaze firmly on the beading moisture coating the glass of her strawberry milkshake. She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. Or rather, an _eye_.

Ever observant when it involved interpersonal relationships and her favorite Celestial mage, Mirajane sidled over to her perspiring blonde friend. "What's going on, Lucy?" Her blue eyes flickered over to where Lucy could sense Cobra brooding in his commandeered corner. "Oh, what is this?" A smile crept over the Take Over mage's face, one that screamed, 'I am up to something!'

"Just drinking my milkshake, Mira," Lucy replied, hoping that the demon barmaid would take the hint and just walk away.

No such luck.

"I think he's looking over here at you, again!" Mirajane tittered.

"I hadn't noticed." Except she had, of course.

Cobra, ever since she had witnessed that one conversation between him and Kinana, seemed to be paying the Celestial Mage an unhealthy amount of attention whenever he visited the guild. As if he were waiting for her to overtly disobey his order to leave it alone.

He wasn't being particularly subtle about it either.

"Maybe… he likes you?" purred the barmaid. Propping her elbows on the countertop and resting her head in her hands, Mirajane leaned forward. "And don't think I haven't caught you looking at him, too! Does our precious Lucy Heartfilia finally have a crush on someone? Is Cobra the one to make your pulse race and turn your insides to goo?"

Oh her insides were goo, alright. And her pulse was racing. But that was because of the open hostility he was displaying towards her.

Whatever he was hiding must be big, Lucy concluded. That was the only explanation.

Though she still needed to answer Mirajane's questions before they became even more awkward lest her silence be taken for confirmation of the older woman's suspicions.

"No, Mira," Lucy replied. "It's not like that. Maybe he's staring at something else? I think it's all in your head."

Mirajane tutted at her blonde friend. "Now don't give me any of that, Lucy! I've caught you staring more than once at him! Tell me what your involvement is with our favorite Poison Dragon Slayer!"

"He's the _only_ Poison Dragon Slayer, Mirajane."

"So it's his _magic_ that captivates you so!"

Lucy, in the middle of taking a sip from her milkshake, choked and sputtered. Small globules of the pink substance flew onto the bar, and onto Mirajane's perfect porcelain face.

Less than amused by this, Mirajane wiped herself off with a damp towel.

Off in his corner, Cobra howled with laughter.

"No, Mira," Lucy told her, wiping her own face when Mirajane offered her the towel. "We just… we're working through a misunderstanding. That's all."

Accusations answered for the moment, and not interested in being coated with Lucy's drink again, Mirajane wandered off to take stock in the back room.

Relishing the momentary reprieve, Lucy sighed and buried her head in her arms on the bar's countertop.

To be fair, Mirajane wasn't entirely incorrect in her assumptions of something going on between the Slayer and the Celestial Mage. It just wasn't romantic in nature.

* * *

Another incident occurred when Laxus came storming down the stairs from his office, furiously stomping up to the bar where Cobra sat. The Lightening Dragon Slayer picked up the startled man and shook him. "I was calling you on the damn lacrima for ten minutes! Did you not hear me?!"

For a brief moment, Cobra seemed genuinely confused. He glanced down the bar, spotting the lacrima not two seats away from where he sat. Gaze returning to Laxus, Cobra gave the other Second Generation Slayer a smirk. "No, are you sure you said anything at all?" he challenged. "Could just be in your head. Maybe you should get that checked out."

Screaming in frustration, Laxus dropped the former criminal. "I don't have time to deal with this!" Then he stalked off to the storeroom, muttering about having to take inventory himself and where the hell had Mirajane and Kinana wandered off to.

Cobra glanced at the lacrima again, a peculiar expression upon his face. Then he whipped his head around, indigo eye narrowed at Lucy.

Observing him from a nearby table, Lucy flushed at being caught again and busied herself with her milkshake and team's idle chatter.

* * *

The day Lucy discovered what it was Cobra was keeping secret, was the day her relationship with the Slayer changed completely.

Everything was fairly normal at the guild – that is, a large brawl was underway, complete with broken bottles, flying tables, and magic running rampant all over the place.

Cobra had, shockingly, managed to avoid being caught up in this one. At his usual place at the bar, he chatted with Kinana over the sounds of destruction going on behind him. That is, until someone managed to knock over the mic stand, the thing letting out an ear-splitting screech of feedback. Lucy promptly covered her ears and winced, as did Cobra.

Once the noise had ceased, Cobra removed his hands from his ears. He shook his head to clear it a bit of the same ringing Lucy was trying to be rid of at the moment. As the guild members started screeching themselves in an attempt to locate the culprit, Lucy heard Laxus, at the far end of the bar, ask Cobra, "How do you stand it? Along with a Dragon Slayer's hearing, you've got that mind reading thing going on. How are you not deaf yet?"

The tone was joking, but Cobra flinched minutely. "Not a clue, Ground Wire," he called out, with a short laugh.

Lucy froze as she listened to the sound of his laughter. It was just a little too harsh, and a little too loud to be anything other than forced. With that, it all clicked into place in her mind.

Suddenly, there was no more air for her to breathe. It was as if it had been sucked from the building.

Standing up, Lucy wobbled her way to the guild doors. The world rushed around her, like it was filled with the dull roar of water all around.

"Where are you going, Luce?" Natsu called out, curious.

"I just… need some air," Lucy replied. "And some quiet." That much was the truth. "I'll be back in a second." She wasn't as certain about that part, to be honest.

Assuaged for now, Natsu returned to accusing Gray of knocking the mic stand over.

Once she was outside the guild, Lucy made her way over to the back. Slumping against the wall once she was sure she was alone, she took in great gulps of oxygen. Trying to process what she had just figured out, she didn't notice the approaching, infuriated Dragon Slayer.

A shadow loomed over Lucy, and she looked up into the livid, vibrant purple eye of Cobra.

"You couldn't listen to me could you?" he growled, light flashing in his indigo orb. "You just had to keep… keep…" The man was so enraged that he couldn't even form a complete, coherent sentence.

Lucy knew she'd screwed up. Big time. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize… I thought… I…" She gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I won't…"

 _'I won't tell them that you're deaf.'_


	2. Broken Trust

**I couldn't stop myself from posting this today instead of next week like I promised. I'll still try to get another out next week, though!**

 **I have to warn you guys – Cobra is going to be an asshole here. He already is one, but right now he's hurt, confused, and wants to lash out, making him a bit worse than usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
** **Broken Trust**

* * *

Cobra let out a snarl at Lucy's unspoken words, but it held a tinge to it that Lucy recognized well from her debutante days – one of steadily rising desperation.

And fear.

She hung her head in hot-faced shame. "I'm sorry," Lucy whispered. It wasn't enough, she already knew. But it was all she could offer, all she had.

"That's not going to cut it," he hissed above her. "Look at me. _Look_ at me!" When Lucy raised her at the command, Cobra took on a defensive stance, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you even _think_ to tell _anyone_ …"

"I said I wouldn't," Lucy interrupted. "I mean it. I'm really sorry Cobra; I didn't realize."

"And I told you to leave it be!" he shouted. "You should have just _listened_ and _trusted_ that I wasn't keeping anything harmful from everyone, and let me keep it to myself!"

Defensive anger welled up inside of Lucy at his accusation. "Says the person who can hear everyone else's inner thoughts! You don't think _that's_ invasive?!" Even as the words left her mouth, she knew they were wrong and winced, wishing she could take them back. That wasn't the real issue here.

Betrayal and hurt shone in his eye. "That's the _only_ thing I hear," Cobra growled at her. "Only through _other_ people's souls do I get to hear what everyone else does. Do you have any idea what that's _like_? I'm a _Dragon Slayer_. My hearing is supposed to be the best of the best and it isn't even up to mundane standards!"

Lucy realized that she'd touched upon a deep pool of mistrust and pain with her prying.

"You've gotten that right, too." Cobra glanced away from the blonde, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "Look, it's not something I want broadcasted to the others. Keep it to yourself, and we won't have a problem." Then he met Lucy's eyes again, and leaned down until he was scant inches from her face. "And trust me... if you don't, we _will_ have a problem." Threat delivered, he stood up straight again. "Be careful, _Heartfilia_ ," he spat. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he departed.

Like his namesake, Cobra knew exactly where to strike with that final venomous comment.

Burying her face in her hands, Lucy tried not to cry.

* * *

Natsu came to find her some time later, when he noticed that his partner hadn't returned to the guild. "Luce?" the Fire Dragon Slayer called, frowning in the dim light. It was getting late. Had Lucy just gone home instead? Catching her scent a moment later, though, he followed it to the other side of the building. "Lucy? You there?"

"I'm here," she replied quietly, still huddled up against the wall.

"What are you doing there?" Natsu asked, walking up to her. He froze in place, sniffing the air. "You've been crying?" He immediately rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Luce?"

Lucy lifted her head up to look at her best friend. The tears had long since dried on her cheeks, but she could still feel their tracks. "It's nothing, Natsu. I'm fine," she mumbled.

Frowning at her, Natsu said, "No, you're not fine. What's going on, Luce?" She didn't answer, so Natsu sniffed the air again. With a frown, he asked, "Did Cobra say something to you? I can smell him. Did he do something?" His hackles started to rise, overprotective instincts kicking in. "Luce, talk to me."

Shaking her head, Lucy said, "It wasn't Cobra's fault, Natsu. I'm the one who..." She choked on the words, a fresh wave of tears welling up. " _I'm_ the one who said... and _thought_... and _did..._ something wrong to _him_."

Her friend regarded her silently for a moment, thinking. "Can you explain a little more, Lucy?"

"I pried into something I shouldn't have," Lucy replied. "And I don't even have a good excuse for it. I was just being nosy."

Natsu dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "This is Cobra we're talking about - I'm sure he'll get over it. I mean… he forgave Jellal, right? And even works with him. Whatever you've done can't possibly be as bad as that."

Lucy bit her lip. "I know, Natsu. But… Jellal had a way to make it right with him. I don't, and I don't think he's going to forgive me, or _get over it_ just because I want him to. I'm afraid I hurt him pretty badly, with this. More than I thought I _could_."

The Fire Dragon Slayer placed a warm palm on Lucy's shoulder. "You might be overreacting? Even if he's angry, he'll come around and realize you didn't mean any harm. He's rather fond of you; he's told us Dragon Slayers that a couple of times."

She blinked up at him. "He's what?"

Natsu nodded. "Well, he didn't say it exactly like that. I think he specifically said something like, 'Lucy's tolerable.' Which is Cobra-speak for, 'I like her.' He said that you were one of the first people to accept him and his friends when they first came by the guild. Cobra also mentioned that you went out of your way to try to make them all comfortable. And it was one of the reasons he could let his guard down at the guild. He seemed pretty grateful for it, too."

The words were like a stab to Lucy's gut. Guilt washed over her. "That just makes it worse, Natsu!" she wailed. "I just betrayed his trust!"

Recoiling from her words, Natsu stared at his friend. "Luce... am I missing something here? Just what happened that you think he wouldn't forgive you?"

Lucy shook her head violently. "I can't say." When Natsu looked about to say something, she added, "I'm sorry, Natsu. I wish I could… but I've already done enough damage."

A deep sigh came from her partner, as he reached up and scratched behind his head. "I'm not going to pretend I understand, but... well, I'll trust your judgement." He lowered his hand. "So... what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"You'll figure it out!" Natsu reassured her. "You're Luce! You like figuring things out."

Lucy gave him a wan smile. Natsu never failed to lift her spirits. "Yeah, that's true. Okay. I'll… I'll work on it." Her stomach chose that moment to let out a monstrous, rumbling growl that echoed in the evening air.

Natsu laughed as her cheeks coloured in embarrassment.

"I'll do it tomorrow," she decided. "After I get something to eat and a good night's rest."

Grinning, Natsu offered her a hand up. "Sounds like a plan! So... what's for dinner?"

"You're... not getting any."

"Whaaaaat?! Luuuuuccceee... you're so mean to meeeeeee..."

* * *

Cobra, once he was finished dressing down the blonde Fairy, stalked back into the guild and took up residence at the counter again. His hands itched to destroy something, but the furor that would cause was more trouble than it was worth. The Poison Dragon Slayer would wait until he was back out in the wilderness before he started wreaking havoc on the landscape. No matter how tempting it was to pick up a glass and chuck it at someone to restart the brawl, Cobra knew that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from trying to do some serious damage to the others. He really didn't need the ensuing guilt on his conscience or on his plate at the moment.

Uselessly, he flexed his hands in front of him. Jolts of adrenaline shot through his limbs, and it took all of his willpower to keep from kicking his legs as well to be rid of the excess energy. Cobra was still pissed about Lucy's snooping into his personal affairs. This wasn't something he kept to himself just for the hell of it - if word got around that the fearsome Dokuryuu no Cobra had a weakness like this it was potentially life-threatening. Not just for him, but for his comrades with Crime Sorciere as well. And anyone else he'd come into contact with, such as everyone at Fairy Tail - _including_ Lucy herself! Cobra had made more enemies in his life than he could honestly handle, and he had no qualms about admitting that fact. Any one of the individuals or groups with a (probably warranted) grudge against him would be more than happy to exploit any weaknesses perceived or real that he might have.

Honestly, given the potential consequences, he had left the girl off far too easily. None of his rage had abated after his warning to her - rage that had been growing for quite a while.

It had started off as a slow, burning annoyance. The way she watched and waited for him to slip up. And slip up he had, because it wasn't something he could help. Here he was, the apex predator, being essentially stalked himself by Gajeel's favourite Bunny-Girl! Another achievement to add to his list of failures as a Dragon Slayer.

Annoyance had ascended to anger sometime around when the fan had fallen. He'd even warned her, outright. Unable to stop himself despite knowing that he was only fueling her insatiable curiosity. But he hadn't known how else to deal with it, other than to try to get her to stop looking for something she had no right to. It wasn't as if his usual methods to which he was accustomed regarding dealing with those who uncovered it would work in this instance. Cobra couldn't just snap her neck - the consequences of _that_ would be far more dire than what he was currently facing. And he didn't want to, besides.

The girl was far too clever by half, and her observation skills were bar none.

He wondered what he was going to do - how he would react - when she inevitably figured out that he was incredibly nearsighted as well. To the point of being legally blind without his corrective lens. His vision would be even worse without the Dragon Slayer magic, but that wasn't exactly a comfort.

It was some time before he calmed down enough to realize that Lucy was crying outside. The salty tang of her tears reached even inside the guild, and her soul writhed in internal agony. The Poison Dragon Slayer was rather surprised that he was the only one that noticed.

Cobra grimaced. The idea of making her cry didn't sit well with him, even through his – justified – anger. He still owed her, after all. For a lot of things. Starting with how easily she'd accepted the new members of Crime Sorciere into her extended definition of family. She had just... smiled, and welcomed them –despite the fact that they'd tried to sacrifice her to a giant, floating, metal fish clock. If he had to choose the _last_ person who should have accepted them, it would have been her. And yet here she was, _the first,_ instead.

So when she had ignored his wishes to _back off_... it had hurt. Far more than it should've.

Lucy had given him a safe place – Fairy Tail, and to some extent, _her_ – and then had snatched it away from him just as quickly.

Cobra felt hurt, angry, betrayed, confused... and disappointed. Above all, was the _disappointment_.

Nearby, Natsu looked up from his fight with Gray, having successfully stolen the Ice Make Mage's boxers. Wondering where his partner was and why she hadn't returned yet, the Salamander glanced around the guild. He ignored his teammate's angry curses and shouts, trying to locate his best friend. Tossing the underwear aside and leaving the stripper to locate his missing clothes, Natsu wandered outside looking for Lucy.

Tense, Cobra listened in on the conversation. Quietly, he cursed Natsu for saying things he really shouldn't have. That moron would be the death of him.

But Natsu had a point. It _was_ clear to the Poison Dragon Slayer that Lucy hadn't meant any harm to him. She had just been curious – and it wasn't as if Cobra hadn't done his fair share of snooping out of boredom before. Lucy also had zero intention of revealing his secret to anyone, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't change her mind later. Or accidentally let something slip about it. Years under Brain's command and his time at the Tower had taught Cobra to be exceptionally wary – especially of those with good intentions. At least with people who meant him harm, he knew where he stood and how they might act. Lucy was a wild card, capable of turning the tables on him if he dared trust her again. She'd already broken that trust once.

Though even Cobra could admit that calling Lucy by her surname had been a bit of a low blow. He'd said it because he'd known it would hurt, and he wanted her to feel like he did. It had worked, of course.

 _'Hey, Erik_ ," a familiar voice invaded his consciousness. _'Is something going on? I don't know what it did to deserve it, but you've been glaring at that countertop for like an hour.'_

Cobra glanced up, swiveling around to meet Macbeth's hazy red gaze from a booth some distance away. With a sigh, he made a couple of swift hand motions. " _Can't talk. Later. It's complicated."_

Macbeth watched the motions with mild confusion. It had been years since Cobra had last felt the need to sign, so he was a little rusty at reading the gestures. Cobra didn't like to call attention to the fact that he knew the silent language, afraid that it would reveal him for what he was. Honestly, Macbeth didn't understand why he wanted it kept such a huge secret from others – especially Jellal and Meredy. They needed to be told, or there might be grave consequences down the line.

All of the former Oracion Seis knew, actually, about Cobra's deafness. Also his eyesight problems, but as far as they were concerned neither condition was much of an issue. They'd been there, after all, when Cobra had first lost his hearing in the Tower and his world had grown silent. Eventually Cobra's Soul Listening magic had kicked in and made up for most of what he was lacking. Still, the others had helped him hide the fact that his ears were all but useless. Had even hid Cobra's condition from Brain as long as was practical out of loyalty. Brain had found out, of course, but there had been no way to hide it from the older man forever.

Hearing Macbeth's confusion, Cobra repeated the signs, a little more slowly this time.

Catching the meaning this time, the Reflector Mage nodded his understanding. _'Is this something we should all hear?'_

Cobra hesitated, then motioned, " _Maybe."_

 _'Got it,'_ Macbeth thought. _'We'll call a meeting later. Should we include Jellal and Meredy?'_

Again, the Poison Dragon Slayer wavered. Macbeth was correct – Jellal and Meredy would have to be informed eventually about his deafness. Also, if his prescription changed for his lens it would be difficult to procure a new one on his own again without going to Wendy. And there was no possible way he was ever going to go to another Dragon Slayer with that. No matter how unassuming she was, nor dedicated to patient confidentiality. It wasn't happening.

Also, if Lucy was able to figure it out on her own there was no guarantee that others couldn't.

It was a long minute before he signed back, _"Include."_

Macbeth smiled at his friend. ' _Good.'_

 _"We'll see,"_ Cobra replied.

With a snort, the Reflector mage closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. _'You're just being paranoid.'_

He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Erik was making a rude gesture at him. One that required no translation.

* * *

 **I'll reveal more about Cobra's condition with each chapter, I promise.**

 **Happy CoLu Week, everyone!**


	3. What's Going On?

**I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far! I'm sad that CoLu week is officially over, but that doesn't mean the CoLu is going to stop coming from me!**

 **So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3  
What's Going On?**_

* * *

"Yo, Cobra."

The Poison Dragon Slayer watched as Natsu slid onto the bar stool next to him. "Salamander," he acknowledged.

"Hey, Mira! Lucy is being mean again and won't feed me!" Natsu whined.

A voice called out from the kitchen, "Oh, dear! Did you empty her refrigerator again?"

He contemplated it. "I might've? I dunno. This morning was forever ago, how am I supposed to remember that far back?"

"And yet you wonder _why_ she doesn't want to feed you," Cobra muttered.

Shrugging, the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't seem overly concerned about his errors of logic. "Mira? Can I have a fire chicken? Or possibly three?"

Poking her head out of the kitchen, the barmaid smiled at the Dragon Slayers. "Coming right up! And you, Cobra? The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks."

As Mirajane retreated back to her domain, Natsu turned and stared at Cobra meaningfully.

"No, I'm not going to talk about it," Cobra hissed. "Piss off." The pinkette continued to blankly regard him. "Yes, I'm aware that she cried. No, I'm not going to apologize." He paused, then added with a snarl, "Because it's none of your fucking business, that's why!"

"What is?" Gray asked, sitting down on the stool on Cobra's other side.

"Nothing!" Cobra growled, sinking a little lower on the stood. "How about the both of you leave me the fuck alone?"

Gray rolled his eyes, his shirt having mysteriously vanished in the past three nanoseconds. "I know being able to hear the Flame Fart's brain has got to be hellish but there's no need to take it out on the rest of us."

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead. "What was that, you Frozen Turd?!"

"You heard me, Lava Breath!"

"Did you just say I have llama breath?!"

"No, you third-rate moron; are those ears just for show?! LAVA BREATH!"

As the two started to shout at the top of their lungs at each other, Cobra placed his forehead on the cool, wooden bar counter top. His head was starting to ache from these two's arguments, and he technically couldn't even hear them! This was just plain cruelty.

When Mirajane arrived with Natsu's chickens, the easily distracted Slayer abandoned his argument with Gray in favour of stuffing his face.

Cobra watched him from the corner of his eye with no small amount of disgust. He could _feel_ the peppers' heat from where he was sitting. "I eat poison on a daily basis," he said, "but I think _that_ would give _me_ indigestion."

"You're stronger than me, then," Gray admitted with horrified, mildly ill awe at the rate his teammate was shoveling in the spicy food, "because I think that shit would eat a hole through my esophagus long before it reached my stomach."

"And here's your food, Cobra!" Mira chirped setting a plate in front of the miserable Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks, Mirajane."

The Ice Make Mage peered curiously at his neighbor's supper. "What's that? Smells good."

"Don't touch it," Cobra warned him.

Gray snorted at the Dragon Slayer, his pants having vacated the premises at some point. "Relax, I'm not going to touch your steak." All the while, the Ice mage's hand inched just a little closer to the plate.

Cobra internally debated letting him take a piece. But he swiftly discarded the notion. It wasn't worth the ire of the tiny dragon otherwise known as Wendy Marvell. Despite the girl's timid appearance, Cobra knew better. Underneath all that adorable lay a fucking dragon, ready to rend apart all that stood in its way.

"It's been seasoned with hemlock and aconite," the Dragon Slayer informed Gray.

The nearly naked man didn't seem to understand. "Oh? That sounds tasty."

"...It's poisonous. Very, very poisonous."

Promptly, Gray withdrew the hand that had been creeping towards the dish. "Seriously?!"

"Yes. You would die. In agony." The Dragon Slayer was enjoying this far more than he'd anticipated, and he could even feel some of his earlier rage dissipating. "Which is why you should never touch the demon's pots and pans. Or utensils. She uses an entirely separate set for my food."

The dark haired mage shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that she'd go through all that trouble just for someone who only occasionally visits."

"Oh, I don't!" a sweet voice said next to Gray, scaring him so badly he fell off his stool with a crash. "My goodness... are you alright, Gray?"

"M'fine," he muttered climbing back on. Somehow, during his short and rapid descent to the floor he'd managed to misplace his boxers – the last article keeping his softer parts hidden from the world.

Mira smiled gently at her friend. "Gray, your clothes?" While he scrambled to locate them, she continued, "The Satan Souls all like poison, and I like keeping them happy so most of my personal meals contain a dash of oleander or datura. Whenever Cobra stops by, I just bring out my special set of cookware I use for myself so it's really no extra trouble at all! Besides..." She leaned against the counter, still smiling. "It's nice to get some decent feedback on which poisons complement certain dishes, you know? I mean, I know what I like and what the Satan Souls like, but it's still so wonderful to branch out and compare tips to improve my cooking."

Cobra then felt the need to add, "I appreciate not having to cook my own meals every once in a while, so it works out for both of us." He refrained from mentioning that the Satan Souls also talked to each other. A lot. It was very entertaining. The normal Satan Soul was an absolute yandere, and Sitri's tsundere tendencies could give Gajeel a run for his money. Cobra was especially fond of Halphas, however. She was a snarky piece of shit. But as this wasn't something Mirajane liked to make public, he kept it to himself.

Gray then vowed, silently, to never step within Mirajane's kitchen. EVER.

Natsu, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him. He was too busy tearing through his fire chickens, much like a lacrima-powered buzz saw would through a log.

* * *

Cobra left the Fairy Tail guild hall with his own guild mates that night much calmer than when he had yelled at Lucy. To the point where he no longer felt the need to obliterate everything in sight.

So the landscape would be granted a reprieve for now.

As the group made their way to their campsite in the East Forest, Macbeth stepped into line beside his long-time friend. "Well?" the man with two-toned hair inquired. "What's going on with you?"

And there went all semblance of calm.

With a scowl firmly set on his face, Cobra increased his pace without answering Macbeth's question.

Sensing his comrade's mood rapidly deteriorating, Macbeth did what any good friend would. He refused to let the matter drop. "Okay, seriously. Something's up. Tell me."

Cobra growled lowly at the Reflector mage in warning. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you do. You said so earlier. Wasn't that the whole point?"

Before Cobra could respond, Sorano inserted herself into the conversation and Cobra's personal space. "Erik said what now?"

"That he wanted to talk about something," Macbeth explained. "Whatever it is, it's got him all pissy. Well… pissier than normal, at any rate."

Sorano snorted. "Yeah, he's always a bastard. Though I don't remember him saying anything?" Sorano began, her speech ceasing when Macbeth moved his hands to indicate sign language. "Oh," she remarked.

"Yeah. So what the fuck is up with you?" Macbeth prodded Cobra's shoulder, long association allowing him the trespass. "You're being weird."

Cobra snarled at the pair of mages bothering him. "I said not right now!"

"Then when? If you had your way, I bet it would be never," Sorano sniffed.

"Someone found out, okay?!" Cobra shouted suddenly.

The entire group came to a halt in the dark forest, turning and staring at Cobra for the unexpected outburst.

Jellal gazed at the Dragon Slayer questioningly. "What's going on, you three?" Dissent amongst the group could mean trouble, and this felt like more than their usual semi-friendly squabbling.

Walking forward, and shoving past his Guild Master, Cobra hissed, "Nothing at all."

Macbeth peered after his retreating friend, and shrugged when Jellal turned his confused expression towards him and Sorano. "I don't know what he's talking about, either." There were a large number of things that the Poison Dragon Slayer kept to himself, in all honesty. It wasn't like Macbeth could point to a specific one from Cobra's declaration.

Though, judging by the way Cobra was acting right this moment, and given his strange behavior towards a certain Celestial mage (not Sorano) for the past few months, he could venture a guess. "I think it has to do with Lucy Heartfilia, but other than that I really have no clue."

The other members of Crime Sorciere regarded Macbeth with curiosity at the quiet statement, their interest in the situation suddenly piqued.

In the distance ahead, Cobra tripped and started swearing at the tree root that impeded his way.

Meredy giggled slightly. "Just where does he think he's going? Didn't we camp in _that_ direction, instead?"

The former Seis all exchanged glances. With his eyesight, it really wouldn't do to let Cobra lead the way. Not only would the Dragon Slayer run into everything, he would get them all extremely lost in the dark forest.

Muffled cursing – a much more vicious round of profanity than before – wafted back to the mages as Cobra attempted to occupy the same space that a tree was currently inhabiting.

' _Whatever this is, it must really be getting to you,'_ Macbeth thought, with a sigh. _'Do we need to get you a new seeing-eye snake? Is that it?'_

"FUCK YOU, MACBETH!"

That was encouraging. So long as Cobra could still shout at him without being reduced to incoherent snarls and growls, it meant he was still more or less in control of himself. Therefore, he also wasn't truly angry with them. Which led Macbeth to the conclusion that Cobra was just defensive.

About what, though?

What in Earthland had the normally unflappable Poison Dragon Slayer himself worked up into such a state, and how was it that Crime Sorciere themselves hadn't noticed it?

But first… someone had best rescue Cobra before he ran into another tree–

Too late.

Meredy sidled up to Macbeth, concern settling over her delicate features. "Erik is really out of it, tonight," she observed, as Cobra flung obscenities at the innocent foliage. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Something _definitely_ crawled up his ass," Sawyer muttered.

"The trouble is going to be prying it out," finished Sorano.

"He just needs love in his life! Oh, yeah!" Richard postulated, with a firm nod of his head.

Sweat ran down the back of Jellal's neck. "That's your answer to everything."

"Because love _is_ the answer to everything!"

"But I thought _cheese_ was," Meredy mumbled under her breath.

Richard seemed to hear her remark anyway. "Cheese is a very close second, oh, yeah!"

Crime Sorciere's other members all shot the pair a strange look out of the corner of their eyes, but did not comment further. They all knew from experience to just let some things slide. Or else Meredy and Richard would decide to _explain_ it to them. In excruciating detail.

* * *

After a few well-placed reflector spells (resulting in more profanity and spite-filled insults from Cobra), Macbeth managed to more-or-less steer the almost-blind Dragon Slayer in the correct direction. It wasn't long until they all arrived at their makeshift campsite. They would spend one more night in this location, and then pack up and head out after the latest dark guild the next day.

Or, well, in a few hours. Technically it already was a new day.

"I'm going to sleep," Cobra grumbled, immediately heading towards his tent.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sorano grabbed his arm. "Didn't you want to talk to us about something? We've been waiting."

He yanked the appendage from her grasp, though they wondered why he had allowed her to take hold of it in the first place. "Fuck no, feather duster. I'm tired."

"You aren't getting away from us that easily!" Macbeth declared, skirting the pair to reach Cobra's tent first. He plunked himself down in front of the entrance, preventing Cobra from escaping within the tent's confines.

Cobra growled a warning at his friend. "I _will_ go through you if I have to, Macbeth."

"Not happening. Sit down, and tell us why you're in such a shitty mood."

"Do it, Erik," Jellal ordered quietly. "I think we deserve an explanation for your outburst."

As he was commanded, Cobra abruptly sat down, though his facial expression clearly communicated his dislike for this topic. "I don't owe you anything!" he spat.

Rolling his eyes, Jellal also took up residence on the forest floor. "Oh really?"

"Really."

Meredy decided to sit as close to the recalcitrant mage as possible. When Cobra shifted away from her, she moved even closer. "Come on, tell us what's wrong!"

"No!"

Richard and Sawyer placed themselves closer to Jellal, while Sorano sat on Cobra's other side to prevent further retreat. "Why the fuck not?" the Celestial mage asked.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Cobra hissed at her.

Macbeth shook his head, and then rubbed his temples. Surrounding Cobra wouldn't work as a tactic; he would just shut down, pull his walls in close for protection and wait them out. And the man could _wait_. For as long as necessary until the subject was dropped.

Seeing him begin to muster his defenses, Macbeth finally stated, "Erik." Once he had the Dragon Slayer's full attention, he continued, "You might be able to wait us out on this, but we'd appreciate it if you didn't. We're worried about you. You've been acted really oddly for a while now and frankly we're all concerned. Then you tell me you want to talk to the group about something. Well. We're all here. You hate doing useless things, so just _tell us_ what's on your mind already, would you?"

"The sooner you do it, the sooner it's done with," Jellal advised quietly.

Cobra glowered at them all in silence for several minutes, before he heaved a sigh.

Macbeth was right. He was being ridiculous. Meredy and Jellal had good reason to know about his… conditions.

It was just… he'd never actually said the words he was about to out loud before.

' _Like ripping off a plaster,'_ he thought. _'No, more like duct tape. Or wax.'_ Cobra had been mentally privy to that particular activity of Sorano and Meredy's far too many times to ever underestimate a woman's pain threshold again.

"Fine," he conceded. "I wanted… I…" Frustrated, he let out a growl. "Fuck it."

He took a deep breath, and began again.

"I'm deaf."

Shock wiped the faces of the mages clean of expression – Jellal and Meredy at the confession, and the former Oracion Seis at the fact that Cobra had just admitted to what he had.

Cobra's gaze met Macbeth's, and he answered the question formulating inside the Reflector mage.

"And Lucy Heartfilia found out about it."

* * *

 **And that's it for now, everyone. Should have more for this next week!**


End file.
